Disney Louisiana Resort
Disney Louisiana Resort 'is a resort in Louisiana with two theme parks, DISCO downtown district, four hotels, and more. Theme parks Two Disney theme parks can be located at separate sides, top to bottom of DISCO. Park icons * '''Disney Castle '-''' 'at Disneyland Louisiana * TBA - at Marvel Adventure Park Disneyland Louisiana A theme park located at the top of DISCO. It is themed to the magic kingdom filled with Disney characters, fairytales, future, jungle, pirates, etc. Despite the park is themed to Disney IPs, there's also a land based on 1939 film of Wizard of Oz. '''Main Street The park's main section, themed around Walt Disney's boyhood town of Kansas City Attractions *'The Disney Story' - a museum themed to the history of The Walt Disney Company *'Penny Arcade' *'Toy Story Mania' Stores Restaurants Snacks and drinks Characters Fanatsyland Inspired by Disney animated films and fairy tales Attractions *'It's A Small World '- TBA *'Fantasmic - Illuminated Fantasy '- a nighttime show which shows solely at the Fantasy River Theater. *'Dwarf Mine Train Coaster '- a junior rollercoaster based on Disney's 1937 film, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *'King Arthur's Royal Carousel '- TBA *'The Endearing Adventure of Pinocchio' *'Three Little Pigs Houses '- the series of three walkthrough attractions themed around three pigs' houses. *'Fantasia Labyrinth '- a waklthrough maze contains the models and background music from Fantasia and Fantasia 2000 *'Peter Pan - Flight to Neverland '- TBA *'Villains Mansion' Stores Restaurants Snacks and drinks Characters Dumbo's Fantasy Circus Attractions * Flying Dumbo * Casy Jr. the Circus Train - a miniature trian ride. * Dumbo's Animal Tent '''- an indoor petting zoo showcasing goats, pigs, sheep, horses, donkeys, ponies, zebras, llamas and camels '''Stores Snacks and drinks Characters The Pixie Hollow TBA Attractions Stores Snacks and drinks Characters Princess Kingdom Attractions * Disney Princess: Royal Ball * Frozen Ever After Hundred Acre Wood *'Winnie the Pooh Adventure '- a dark ride based in 2011 Winnie the Pooh movie. *'Pooh's Playful Park' *'Pooh's Hunny Spin' *'Bouncing Tigger' *'Pooh's Greetful Spot' Mickey & Friends Country A cartoon-themed section themed to Disney core universe 'Mickey Mouse Neighborhood' A sub-zone based on Mickey Mouse universe Attractions *'Mickey's House' *'Minnie's House' *'Goofy Coaster' - a junior rolleroaster. *'Owsald the Lucky Rabbit Live' *'Disney TV World' - a 3D IMAX simulation ride based on the shows of Disney Channel and Disney XD. Stores Restaurants * Mickey's Hot Dog Stand Snacks and drinks Characters 'Duckburg' A second sub-area based on Donald Duck universe, particularly DuckTales 2017 reboot. Attractions *TBA *Donald's Boat *TBA Stores Restaurants Snacks and drinks Futureland Themed to the future. Attractions *'Galaxy Mountain '- Height restriction: ' 40" *'Tron Coaster - Height restriction: '48" *'Stitch's Escape Mayhem '- TBA. '''Height restriction: ' 47.6" *Kasiata' - a thrill steel rollercoaster. '''Height restriction: ' 52". Sponsored by: 'TBA *'Kingdom Hearts 4D - TBA *'Buzz Lighter's Galaxy Blast' *'Autopia - A ''Cars Edition''' *'Submarine Voyage with Nemo and Friends' *'Inside Out: A Mind Tour' Stores Restaurants Snacks and drinks Characters MuppetZone Based on The Muppets Attractions *'Muppet-Vision 3D '- TBA. Theme: '''TBA. '''Map info: TBA. *'Fozzie Bear's Comedy Show '- TBA. Theme: '''TBA. '''Map info: Go "Waka, Waka, Waka!" for the hilarious interactive sketch-up comedy show featuring Fozzie Bear. *'The Great Gonzo Coaster '- a family rollercoaster hosted by Gonzo. Height restriction: ''' 44" '''Stores * Muppet Store * Miss Piggy's Fashion Store Restaurants Snacks and drinks Characters LucasLand Based on Lucasfilm franchise. Attractions *'Star Tours '- a motion simulator ride based on the Star Wars universe. Height restriction: ' 40" *'Launch Bay *'Indiana Jones: Curse of the Forbidden Temple '- a dark ride based on the Indiana Jones franchise. Stores Restaurants Snacks and drinks Characters Adventure Village Themed to the adventure of the jungles and pirates Attractions *'The Circle of Life: The Lion King Adventure '- a dark ride based The Lion King.Theme: '''TBA. '''Map info: Take on a journey through the Pride Lands and learn everything about Circle of Life with your favorite The Lion King characters. *'Hakuna Matata: Timon and Pumbba Live '- an interactive audio-animatronic show featuring Timon and Pumbba. Theme: '''TBA. '''Map info: TBA. * The Jungle Book Cruise '- a boat ride based on 1967 ''The Jungle Book. '''Theme: '''TBA. '''Map info: TBA. *'Walt Disney's The Enchanted Tiki Room '- an audio-animatronic musical show featuring the cast of singing jungle birds and the enchanted tikis. *'Tarzan's Treehouse '- a treehouse walkthrough attraction themed after Disney's 1999 film Tarzan. Stores Restaurants Snacks and drinks Characters Pirate Island Based on the Pirates of the Caribbean film series. Attractions *'Pirates of Caribbean Voyage' *'Jack's Sparrow's Treasure Island' Stores Restaurants * Treasure Tavern Snacks and drinks Characters Moana's Island TBA Attractions * How Far I'll Go - A Moana's Journey '''- a boat dark ride, contains with motion simulation video screens, 3D holographics, audio-animatronics, special effects, and drops which guests can set sails to through the world of the 2016 Disney animated film. '''Theme: '''TBA. '''Map info: Board on the raft to set sails through TBA * TBA Stores Restaurants Characters The Wonderful World of Wizard of Oz Based on the 1939 film Wizard of Oz from MGM (now owned by TimeWarner) Attractions * Wizard of Oz: Dorothy's Adventure to Oz '''- a 3D motion dark ride which follows Dorothy and her adventure in the Land of Oz. * '''Scarecrow's Corn Patch * Munchkin Village * Flying Monkeys '''- a family rollercoaster '''Stores Restaurants Snacks and drinks Characters Parades and fireworks Fireworks *'Disney Magic' (daily) *'Valentines in the Sky' (Valentines season) *'Star Wars Spectacular Fireworks Show' (TBA) *'HalloWishes' (Halloween season) *'Once Upon a Christmas in the Sky' (Christmas season) Parades *'The Celebration of Disney Parade' *'Pixar Parade' *'Disney Princess on Parade' *'Star Wars Parade' *'Mickey's Halloween Parade' *'Magical Christmas Parade' Events *'ValenTime '- a Valentine event that celebrates the romance and friendship *'Disneyland Louisiana Food & Wine Festival' *'Star Wars Weekend' *'Mickey's Happy Halloween Festival' *'Disney Christmas Kingdom' Marvel Adventure Park Marvel Metopolis Attractions * Marvel Museum '''- a museum walkthrough focusing about the history about Marvel. '''Map info: TBA. Trivia: 'The museum attraction didn't mention about the fact about Marvel-themed attraction at Universal theme parks. * '''The Incredible Hulk Rampage '- a wooden rollercoaster. '''Theme: '''TBA. '''Map info: TBA. Height restriction: ''' 48" * '''The Iron Man Experience - A 3D Ride that's Similar to Star tours Theme:'''Iron Man * TBA '''Stores Restaurants Snacks and drinks Characters The Amazing World of Spiderman Attractions * Spiderman's Spiderweb Swinger - a swinging ride. Map info: TBA. Height restriction: ''' 44" * '''Spiderman's Web Blaster - a 3D interactive dark ride, similar to Toy Story Mania. Map info: TBA. Stores Restaurants Snacks and drinks Characters Guardians of the Galaxy section TBA Attractions Stores Restaurants Snacks and drinks Characters San Franstokyo Attractions * Baymax Live * Baymax's Flight Through San Fransokyo Stores Restaurants Snacks and drinks Characters Resorts * The Disney Hotel * Pixar Hotel * Star Wars Lodge * Marvel Hotel Disney Complex (DISCO) TBA Retailing * World of Disney * Apple Store * LEGO Center * Marvel Store * JCPenny's * ESPN Retail * TBA Dinning * ESPN Zone * Starbucks * Subway * Ruby Tuesdays * Pizza Planet * TBA Attraction * Fantasia Concert Bowl * AMC Theater - A DISCO Cinema * Pizza PlanetCategory:Fanon Category:Unfinished articles